


Dry Spell

by Amymone



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual starvation, There is actually a bit of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymone/pseuds/Amymone
Summary: Daniel and Johnny have a contest to see who can last longer without sex. The winner gets to pick the name of their dojo.Written for thispromptfrom the cobra kai kink meme.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 51
Kudos: 175





	Dry Spell

“God, you always want it so fucking bad.” Johnny isn’t sure if it has come out as appreciatively as he's intended when he’s buried deep inside LaRusso, bending him over the dining table.

Daniel has been bucking his hips against him, circling them, trying to keep the pressure on that spot inside him.

“Ughn. Shut up, Johnny.” He says between moans.

Johnny grabs his thighs to steady him, readjusts his angle and goes at it again until Daniel starts uttering short shouts.

They don’t last much longer after that.

When Johnny slips out, LaRusso immediately moves away from him, huffing in annoyance.

He reaches down to his ankles and lifts up his sweatpants, glaring at Johnny.

Johnny sighs. “What’s the matter now?”

“You make me sound like-like-”

“Hey, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. You know it drives me crazy.” He goes to stand behind him and presses his chest against Daniel’s naked back, wraps his arms around him and buries his nose in his fluffy hair, now slick with sweat.

“ _You_ drive me crazy.”

Daniel turns around to face him, searching his features for any sign of insincerity, as always.

Then a look of triumph starts forming on his face.

“I bet I could last a lot longer than you without sex.”

Johnny raises his eyebrows. “What?”

“Just admit it. You want it as bad as me. Worse, even. You wouldn’t last one day without shoving me against a wall.”

Johnny groans. “Why does everything have to be a fucking competition?”

Daniel stares at him for a moment, probably contemplating if he should just drop it. But then his Jersey punk grin appears on his mouth and Johnny knows he’s come up with the most sadistic idea possible.

“How about this. Whoever lasts longer and doesn’t cave in, gets to pick the name of our dojo.”

Okay, that piques Johnny’s interest. They’ve been arguing over it for weeks.

“For real, though. No tricks. No veto. Even on Eagle Fang.”

Daniel rolls his eyes. “Yes, Johnny. Even on Eagle Fang.”

LaRusso leaves him to go shower and Johnny picks up the rest of his discarded clothes.

It is on.

* * *

It has been exactly one week since they've made their stupid bet and Johnny, as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, is hanging on by his fingernails.

Why did he ever think this was a good idea, again?

That jerk LaRusso was right. He needs it just as bad. It probably has something to do with all the pent-up tension. It’s not easy harboring an obsession since the freaking eighties, man.

Being the competitive assholes they are, it’s not enough for them to just hold up their end of the bargain. They have to rile the other up, as well. There’s a fair amount of taunting in their daily exchanges.

_You need it way more than I do, Danielle._

_Fuck off. I have more self-restraint than you._

_Yeah, right. You'd sit on my cock if it was a cactus._

_You’d hump my leg even if it was made out of sandpaper._

_You’d choke on my dick even if it tasted like gas station food._

_……….._

_What?_

_What?_

And, of course, LaRusso would play dirty. He struts around their shared apartment in the bare minimum of clothes. He's always been a little shit, but now? He takes like four showers a day, stepping out of the bathroom all wet and dripping, with only a tiny towel around his waist, letting it drop when he knows Johnny is ogling at him from the half-closed bedroom door. Sometimes, he doesn’t even bother with a towel at all.

Well, two can play at this game. Johnny’s handyman skills kick in and he spends the next couple of days shirtless, just in his work jeans that hang really low under his waist, not wearing any underwear, doing menial chores. There’s still a ton of things that need fixing in their new apartment. When all this is over, LaRusso would probably gloat over the fact that Johnny finally found the right motivation to fix everything that Daniel has been bitching about to him for weeks.

After his third attempt to line up their new smart TV (flat screen TVs are his kryptonite, okay?) he’s all sweaty and disheveled when he notices Daniel disappearing into the bathroom again.

He’s not going to let it go this time, though.

He tries to sneak inside as quietly as he can, sheds his jeans on the floor, his eyes searching for Daniel inside the cubicle, among all the steam. When he spots him, his pupils dilate at the sight.

Bingo.

Masturbation doesn’t count in their bet; they set that rule pretty early on, both eager to maintain their sanity.

Daniel is so lost into it, he hasn’t even noticed Johnny’s presence.

Time for a little 'Psycho' reenactment, Johnny thinks.

He slides the glass door open a little more forcefully than he should have and steps inside.

LaRusso, predictably, shrieks.

“Holy shit!”

“Relax. It’s just me.”

“You’re such an asshole.” LaRusso growls. Weirdly enough his palm is still wrapped around his dick. LaRusso catches sight of Johnny eye-fucking him and grins.

“Ha. Are you ready to give up?”

Johnny shakes his head and leans against the shower wall. “Nope. Just going to stand here watching you.”

Daniel stares him up and down for a moment. Then he nods.

“Don’t come any closer, though. You stay in your corner; I’ll stay in mine.”

Johnny rolls his eyes. Bossy little shit. “Okay, Balboa.”

LaRusso resumes stroking his dick, tentatively at first but rougher and rougher with each jerk. He stares straight into Johnny’s eyes and the intensity of it all gets Johnny even harder.

He mimics Daniel’s actions, his back pressed against the cold tiles.

LaRusso’s movements become more erratic after a while and he finally backs down and lowers his gaze.

“You gonna finger yourself for me?” Johnny asks, voice low and husky.

“Ah--you want me to?”

“Yeah…Put all three of them at once.”

Daniel shifts to his side a little so Johnny can have a nice view of both his ass and his cock.

He actually does what Johnny told him, no preamble or anything, just shoves three fingers inside him, crying out in anguishing delight.

“Fuck!”

“You like it? Wish it was my cock in you?”

Daniel just nods, licking and biting his lips, eyes half lidded, his chest moving up and down, a few moans escaping his mouth.

Johnny takes a tentative step towards him and he doesn’t miss the glare Daniel throws him, who even with three fingers up his ass is still his bitchy self.

It’s turning Johnny on even more, if he’s being honest. He craves to touch and lick and suck and just bury himself in Daniel so deep until there’s no clear edge of where he ends and Daniel begins.

“Just fucking come, _Daniel_.”

That seems to do the trick and LaRusso reaches his climax soon after, his fingers still buried inside of him.

When he’s done, he just slides down the wall and collapses on the shower floor, panting hard, trying to catch his breath.

Johnny takes the last few steps forward, hovering over him.

He looks down at Daniel who is glancing up back at him with a somber expression on his face. He doesn’t exactly nod his agreement but doesn’t glare angrily at Johnny either.

Whatever, it’s what he deserves, Johnny thinks and gives his dick a few long, last strokes before coming himself all over LaRusso’s legs and thighs, a few drops probably landed on his dick too.

LaRusso groans but doesn’t protest much and ends up bringing a hand to his legs, spreading Johnny’s come lazily all over his wet skin. Johnny thinks he might be hard again in a minute just at the sight of it. So, he opens the shower door and barges out of it.

“For fucks sake, Johnny.” LaRusso finally declares his annoyance, his words following Johnny as he exits the bathroom.

“Yeah, that's what you get.” He snaps right back at him.

It goes on like that for the next couple of weeks. Johnny was the first to almost break at some point and has started sleeping on the couch ever since. It was getting harder and harder to feel the heat of Daniel’s body next to him every night and resist jumping him.

LaRusso finds a new appreciation for greasy hot dogs and pizza slices. And every time, he makes sure to thoroughly lick his fingers and his palms clean, afterwards. He’s such a twerp.

Even teaching together is taking its toll. It’s hard to demonstrate karate techniques with your co-sensei when even the slightest brush of his hand against your wrist could make you pop a boner.

Their stupid little bet is about to backfire, Johnny thinks, when he's at the dojo one evening, after the last class for the day. The next day they are supposed to visit LaRusso’s lawyer to deal with all the practicalities Johnny usually doesn’t give a shit about and lets LaRusso handle. It’s probably going to be a complete disaster since they haven’t settled on a name yet but they are both too stubborn to just work something out between them.

Johnny is on clean up duty; there are always a couple of water bottles left behind or even some hair ties and LaRusso always insists on immediately throwing away everything. He can’t handle the idea of his precious karate garden being tainted.

Johnny’s beat and he just wants to go home even if he can’t actually cuddle with Daniel on the couch, anymore. He begins to make his way back to the house but then he catches sight of LaRusso and pauses for a moment.

Daniel is in the interior dojo, standing in front of Miyagi’s portrait and Johnny can see his lips moving. He’s probably talking to himself again, or to the old man, who’s been dead for years so yeah, to himself again.

The expression on his face is both sad and fond. Sappy little man like him, he’s probably asking for advice or guidance or approval.

Or permission.

Johnny shakes his head to chase his silly thoughts away. He focuses on LaRusso again. He's even making small hand gestures now. Johnny has caught him having conversations with himself in the past so he’s not surprised. He’s more surprised at his own reaction. It makes Johnny wanna do crazy stuff, like clutching Daniel’s shoulders, look straight into his eyes and confessing to him just how much-how much he-

“Okay, I’m all ready to go.”

He was so caught up in his reverie he hasn't noticed Daniel approaching him. Johnny brings a hand to his shoulder and guides him towards the exit.

* * *

“This is so stupid.” Daniel exclaims on their way to his lawyer’s office.

“We’re wasting both time and money. We’ll have to schedule another appointment when we finally figure out this whole name thing.”

“It’s not my fault you can’t admit defeat, LaRusso.”

“What are you talking about? I’ve lasted as long as you have.”

Johnny doesn’t have the time to offer a snide remark because they are about to step inside the office.

James Reede, LaRusso’s lawyer, gets up from his chair to shake their hands.

After a bit of small talk between him and LaRusso, they all sit down and Reede goes straight to the point. “So, our first order of business is registering the new name. Have you reached a decision?” 

Johnny thinks that the question is being directed entirely at him and he frowns. Like he’s the one being difficult here, like Daniel has made up his mind a long, _long_ time ago—

Shit.

Daniel lets out a sigh. “Well, actually James, we haven’t. And we know this complicates things—

They go back to talking about legal technicalities but Johnny isn’t really paying attention, anymore.

His mind wanders to images of pebbled paths and painted fences and warm lanterns. And of portraits of endeared, dead people on wooden walls. He might as well admit his _own_ defeat.

“It’s Miyagi-Do.”

LaRusso goes completely still.

“Uhm, the name of our dojo.” Johnny clarifies for anyone dumb enough who needs it. “It’s Miyagi-Do.”

LaRusso, for once in his life, is left speechless. Good, thinks Johnny. He couldn’t handle it if Daniel started gushing out cheesy lines at him. He turns his head slowly to look at Johnny, his eyes all wide, his mouth open, his eyebrows high enough to reach his hairline.

Johnny looks back at him. He lifts his shoulders.

“I know how much it means to you.”

“Thank you.” Daniel finally says under his breath and there’s so much affection in his eyes, Johnny falls in love all over again.

He shrugs. “Yeah well, eagles don't have fangs, anyway.”

Reede looks between the two of them, allowing them to have their little moment and after a few seconds he clears his throat.

“Well, that is great, actually. Since you’ve already registered that name, Daniel, that means less paperwork for me.”

They start talking between themselves again and Johnny goes back to zoning out. He's given LaRusso the name of their dojo, least the twerp could do is deal with the legal crap.

When they are done and they exit the office, LaRusso won’t talk to him. He doesn’t even look at him as they make their way to the elevator.

As soon as they are inside the steely box, Johnny presses the button and he can feel LaRusso tapping his foot beside him. They have a long way down, Reede’s office is at the top of the building.

“You know-” LaRusso speaks suddenly, his eyes glued at the buttons. “Since the issue of the name has been resolved, I guess our bet is off,” he says and presses the emergency stop button. The elevator comes to a halt. LaRusso gazes up at Johnny with that look he thinks it’s so seductive but it’s actually freaking adorable. Works every time, too.

People will come for them soon enough. They have like ten minutes tops. Johnny can work with that.

They both move at the same time. It’s only fair, thinks Johnny, as their mouths crash together in a battle of lips, tongues and teeth.

Daniel has already unbuckled and kicked his pants and his boxers out of the way and he tries to rid himself of his suit jacket. When he’s done, Johnny corners him against the wall and rips his shirt open, little buttons flying everywhere inside the cubicle.

“Jesus, Johnny.” LaRusso tries to protest but his voice drips with lust and doesn’t sound very convincing.

“You’ll wear your jacket, all buttoned up, nobody would notice a thing,” Johnny says and roams his hands all over his chest.

Johnny shoves his own pants down and spits on his palm, coating his dick with it. Daniel is already prepping himself and, fuck, there’s not enough time to do things properly.

So, he grasps LaRusso’s hips, hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises and lifts him up, LaRusso’s legs hook behind his back. He slams him against the elevator wall.

It’s going to hurt after all this time and without any actual lube on but Johnny doesn’t care. Apparently, neither does Daniel cause he keeps pushing his hips against him trying to devour every last inch of him. He tightens his grip on him cause with the way Daniel is writhing against him they will probably crash onto the floor.

“Hey, hey. Slow down.”

“It’s been so long.” Daniel whines.

“I know, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

Daniel rests his forehead against Johnny’s, nodding against his skin.

Johnny tries to position himself and when he finally manages to find his balance, starts to fuck into Daniel slowly. It’s so warm, so tight, so fucking intense that he’s not even sure which one of them is being ripped open.

“Are you okay?” He asks Daniel when he’s almost all the way in.

“Yes, yes, just move.”

Damn. LaRusso _does_ want it bad.

Johnny starts picking up a pace, slow and soothing at the beginning that’s becoming more and more forceful with each thrust.

LaRusso doesn’t even bother to put a hand on his own dick. It’s trapped between them and Daniel gets all the friction he needs when their bodies rub against each other from the force of Johnny’s thrusts.

It’s been ages, neither of them will last long.

Daniel’s body starts trembling as he buries his head against Johnny’s shoulder. He lets out all kinds of small noises and Johnny can feel the wetness against his stomach. LaRusso clenches all around him, driving Johnny over the edge too.

Their faces are so close and they pant heavily against each other. When Johnny composes himself a little he slips out and lets go of LaRusso's thighs but he still holds him in place against the wall cause Daniel’s legs wouldn’t probably support him, anyway.

Daniel’s mouth finds his and he kisses Johnny not with the fervent urgency of before but with something even more real. There’s maybe even some gratitude in there, Johnny thinks. For the sex, for the dojo, for everything.

He faintly hears muffled voices coming from behind the elevator’s doors but he can’t really bring himself to care.

If they get busted for this, it’s so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> No alarms going off in this fic


End file.
